Temporarily Friends
by LabyrinthineMIND1114
Summary: Nick kissed Jess and now Jess is in need of him. Will their friendship be something or will they forever be in denial? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKay so i know that i was going to do one last chapter for Self Completion but i like how it ended. So i'm back with this story right. There will be naughy times and some drama. If that's not your style then don't read beyond this point. Hope You Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

His hands on my body, his stubble against my skin and his lips on mine. What had just happened? That kiss was so unexpected, so inappropriate, so passionate, so so…wonderful. It was something that I never would have thought Nick was capable of. I shouldn't be so shocked though. Should I? It had been a cryptic night, messages hidden in the words he said, "not like this" well of course that meant something or he wouldn't have climbed out of my window. He said he was an idiot for not kissing me.

I lay in bed stiff as a plank staring at the ceiling. Sam peaceful next to me and I envied him. I looked at the clock on nightstand, 4:38 and I was still wide awake. I was going to be exhausted tomorrow. What was I going to do? My friend had just kissed me. Someone I called on when I needed something. The one I called when I thought the killer was back at the door.

The part that frightened me was that he always came when I called him. He embarrassed himself to make me happy. He sang a horrible song in the middle of a restaurant to make me happy, he woke up and entire street to light up candy cane lane. He chicken danced at a wedding for me. Nick had done all of this for me. How did I not see it until now?

**NPOV**

What had I just done? At first I was happy. I had finally kissed her after all this build up I had finally grew a pair and kissed her. It was such a good kiss, her lips were so soft as she kissed me back. And she had kissed back, it wasn't just my imagination it had actually happened. But now things were confused and lines were blurred. Why had I done this?

I rolled over and looked at the clock, 4:38. I didn't have to be at work until five tonight so I was good if just went to sleep now. I rolled over and stuffed my face in the pillow. I had messed things up now. _Apologize to Jess. _Future Nick had once said that to me. Was this what he was talking about? Maybe he did know what he was talking about even though he was just a weird hobo.

"I'm so sorry Jess." I said into my pillow. Today was going to suck.

I never went to sleep, so much for that plan. I stayed in my room staring at the ceiling until I heard Jess wake up. I could hear her through the door. I wanted to go out there and apologize to her and tell her that I should've have done that. That the timing wasn't right.

Then I heard Sam and I lost all momentum.

"I'll see you later Sam."

"Alright Jess."

There a silence and Sam said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"I think I might be coming down with something. I don't want to be an outbreak monkey."

I heard footsteps and then the door closing. A few minutes later I heard the shower going. So Jess wouldn't kiss the doctor, her own boyfriend. I couldn't help but feel triumph in that. Not enough to make me leave this room though. I would stay in here until I had to get up for work. I didn't want to run into Jess unless I absolutely had to.

The clock read 4:00 pm. I had to get up now, great. I just heard Jess come back home and knew that I couldn't avoid her, I lived with her for goodness sake. I got out of bed slowly, my body hurt from lack of sleep. I opened my door and looked down the hall. The coast was clear and I walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I hurried and got in the shower. I didn't sing today, I couldn't blow my cover. All I could think was 'be fast, be fast, be fast'. I turned off the water and reached for my towel but it wasn't there. I peeked out from behind the shower curtain and I saw her. Dark curly hair, big blue eyes and all and she was holding my towel, looking at me.

"Give me the towel Jess."

"Nope."

"I'll come out of here naked, I'm not embarrassed, we've been there done that", I was bluffing. I would totally be embarrassed the sudden lack of hot water was causing things to shrivel.

"I want to talk about what happened Nick." She was serious, stubborn and I knew I couldn't just say no. I was the one that kissed _her _not the other way around.

"Jess, I have to go to work."

She sighed and then threw me my towel, I wrapped it around me and got out of the shower. I stopped before I walked out and bathroom and looked at her for a second. She looked at me too. She didn't look angry just confused, like she was still trying figure what it all meant. I wish I knew how to tell her in this second but I didn't.

"Jess, when I get home we'll talk about it." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. It was something I did all the time but now it felt different, magnified. She noticed it too because I felt her shiver slightly at touch.

**JPOV**

I don't know why his hand on my shoulder suddenly had this effect on me. I was with Sam the Doctor. Nice, kind Sam. Yet, here I was getting butterflies in my stomach thinking about him touching my shoulder of all things. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed him moving his hands up to my neck. He hit a sensitive spot and my fluttered closed. I shouldn't be letting this happen but it feels so good.

Without thinking I opened my eyes and grabbed Nick around the back of neck pulling his face to mine. Our lips clashed almost violently but liked it. Our lips just moved against each other as Nick began to back me into wall. I opened my mouth so his tongue connected with mine as I had done last night. It was so good I loved it. Before I could really enjoy it his lips were on my neck. He kissed a trail from behind my ear down to my collarbone where he bit down hard.

"Nick", I gasped.

"Too much?" He said against my skin.

I answered him with a bite to his earlobe, which seemed to make him groan. I knew this was wrong but in this moment all I could think was 'Sam who?' Nick nibbled and sucked on my skin. He undid the buttons on my dress and pulled it down around my waist. His kisses traveled lower to the space between my breast and over to the little bit of my skin that peeked out over the top of my bra.

He dipped his tongue a little underneath the fabric and I was beginning to hate that boob prison. I reached around my back and undid the snaps and took it off. Nick instantly put his hands over my breast, massaged them and rubbed his thumb over my nipples. His right hand traveled down my body passed my ribs, my belly button and then my waist. I let out a little gasp when his fingers went inside the waistband of my underwear.

"Jess I've been wanted this for a long time", he spoke against my neck, "I don't think you realize how long", he spread my lips with his fingers and rubbed my clit as he spoke, "seeing you here letting me do this is all I ever wanted. I wanted to express how I feel about you and please you just so I could show it", I moaned at those words, "feeling you this wet and knowing it's for me is making hard and it wouldn't take anything for me to say 'fuck work' take you in my room and do things to you that I've never done to any women."

I was coming close his words and his fingers were just…oh my God. He was moving his hand faster against my nub and I leaned on him as my legs started trembling. He started to speak again.

"But Jess you aren't just some other woman. You're different than the rest and I'm not sure why but I know you are. So I'm not going to take in my room right now. Not today. I want it to be slow and sensual. I want to take my time with you. I don't just want to _fuck you _I want to _make love to you_. And when not _if _but _when_ I do this I don't want you to have a boyfriend unless it's me."

This was so hot. His fingers moving on me faster than they were before, I was close. Even through all my moans I still hung on to his every word. I rotated my hips on his hand and felt myself climax all over it. I wrapped my arms around him to hold myself up as I moaned into his ear and actually said thank you. I leaned against the wall as Nick stared at me.

**NPOV**

God she was beautiful. Eyes closed, out of breath, breast rising and falling and a little shiny from the steam in the room left from the shower. I still had hand down her panties. Her eyes opened as I pulled it out and licked the juices off my fingers, making sure she watched as I did it.

"I'm serious Jess. I want you but not like this. I want you to be with me and only me."

I kissed her on the lips soft and quick this time and then I picked up her bra handed it to her and walked to her room. Before I even closed the door on her she was sleep on her bed. Her breast fully exposed, nipples pointed at the ceiling, a smile on her face and hair a mess. All I could think was 'I think I might be in love with her'.

**JPOV**

I woke up and looked at the clock which said 7:30. It wasn't really late. I picked up my phone and dialed the only number I knew by memory.

"Hey Jess", I heard through the phone.

"Cece, we need to talk, now!"

"I'll be right over hun."

**Reviews are welcome ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is embarrassing I'm soooo sorry that this took soo long but here is Chapter 2 and it is spicy. I also switched to third person narrative because first person didn't have the flow I wanted. Chapter 3 will be up next week I promise. Read and review it really helps to motivate me.**

Chapter 2

"He did what?!"

"I know right, it was, wow."

Cece had gotten here in what Jess swore was like five minutes. She was in complete shock over what had happened and who could blame her? Nick who had said he didn't do anything if he didn't know what would happen had kissed and pleased Jess in less than a 24 hour time frame.

"So how was the kiss?"

"Cece, I think I went through space and time. He grabbed me and spun me around and bam! Just like that. It was soo nice. His lips were all in control and his stubble rubbed against my chin but it was like soft. I don't know! It was just agghh! And then the thing in the bathroom!"

"Are you willing to break up with Sam for Nick?"

"I don't know."

Cece put her hand on my shoulder and Jess looked up at her , straight in the eye.

"If you have ask yourself that question then maybe you shouldn't be with Sam. The answer would a definite no if you were meant to be with him."

"I think you're right. Truth is I think me and Nick have had feelings for each other for a long time."

"Duh, Jess! Are you blind? He hated Paul, he stood up to Spencer, he always embarrasses himself for _you_ and now this. Jess, that man has loved you for a long time and if it isn't love it will be soon. I say you call Sam and dump his ass and get it on with Nick tonight."

"Cece, I can't just—"But it was too late she had already picked up my phone and called Sam for me and now Jess could hear him on the phone saying "hello? Hello?"

Jess scolded her as she took the phone.

"Hey Sam we need to talk", shesaid trying to sound nonchalant.

"Is this about Nick?" He sounded exhausted and agitated.

"What? Wait? How…?"

"I could you two through the door. Your lips were smacking together louder than a dog trying to get peanut butter off the roof of his mouth."

"What…?"

"I mean really Jess, of all the people to kiss you kiss him. He's not even adequate to compete with me."

"Okay, first of all, yes he can. He is sweet and kind and he cares about me. And that kiss was the shit, yes I said it, THE SHIT. When you kiss me I feel like someone is giving me a gynecological exam in my mouth. So yes he can compete with you, any day of the week! .Over! Bitch!"

Jess touched the end button and dropped the phone like a rapper dropping the mic. She felt good like she was holding the world in my hands. Jess looked at Cece and saw that she was looking at me like a proud mother.

"Jess, I am so proud of you right now. Profane language and dumping someone in less than five minutes, that's an accomplishment. What's next, are you going to bang Nick as soon as he gets home?"

"I just might", I said as I plopped down on the bed, "I mean that would be nice I guess. He just comes in and finds me on his bed with nothing but a bow on my—"

"No Jess! No bow! Remember what last time you put on a bow. Plus being naked in his room didn't exactly work out well."

"Yeah well now I know that he won't be bringing home a beautiful woman to have meaningless sex with."

"How can you be so sure?" Cece asked twiddling with end of her hair.

"Cece I know he's not because he said that he wanted to be with me the right way. He wants to do this right and I think I want the thing. No I know I want the same thing."

"Well then I guess maybe you know what to do then."

"I want to be with him Cece."

"I know Jess."

"Don't tell Schmidt!"

"Why would I tell him?"

"I know you still have feelings for him."

"Well I need to go", Cece said getting up and walking out the door.

"Oh Cece just admit that you really love him", Jess said chasing Cece down the hallway towards the door.

Cece opened the door before spinning around and wagging her finger in Jess' face saying "look I don't want to talk about this right now. I have a photo shoot tomorrow at like seven in the morning and it's, whoa, like eleven! Yeah I need to go." She turned to leave the loft as Jess called out her name.

"Cece!"

"Jess I really don't think—"

"Hey Cece", Nick said coming through the door after Cece nearly knocked him over.

He closed the door behind her as he said goodbye to her.

"What was that about?"

"Something about feelings and emotions. Just girl stuff."

There was a long awkward, Jess occupied herself with examining her split ends and Nick just looked at his feet. Finally Nick spoke up.

"So um Jess about earlier I—"

"I broke up with Sam", Jess said before Nick could interrupt. She didn't want to change his mind or think that she hadn't taken him seriously.

"Oh, already? So you took me seriously? I mean I thought that it would a few days or like… wow okay um-"

"Nick, do you want to have sex?"

"What? Like right now?"

"Yeah, I mean after what happened earlier I thought maybe we could you know...finish."

"Um okay but we have to be quiet, I would hate to hear Schmidt rant about the whole—"

"Roommate dynamic, yeah I know."

Jess walked towards Nick running her hands up his chest and on his shoulders then around his neck, looking him in the eye the whole time.

"Oh, you're serious?"

"Mm hm." Jess said biting her lip as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"So are we going to do it right here in front of the door?"

"Hmm, I guess that wouldn't be a good decision. Bedroom…now."

Jess grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway to her room and he wasted no time following behind her. By the time he had closed the door behind them she was already pulling unbuttoning her pajama shirt and pulling off of her body.

"Wait Jess slow down. I want us to enjoy this not rush through."

"That's so sweet and considerate. Men always want to—"

Nick cut her off with a kiss that made mind go blank. Once again his lips were on hers but this time it was slow and gentle. When she regained the ability to think she moved her lips against his, opening her mouth so that he could put his tongue against hers. She let out a small moan that was muffled by his mouth on hers.

His hands move all over her body; cupping her face, then moving down her neck to her breast then to her waist and around to her ass where squeezed causing her to giggle. He chuckled against her lips before moving his mouth to her neck and back her into the bed. Her knees hit the edge and she fell onto the mattress, scooting up until her head was rested on the pillows.

Nick stood at the bottom of the bed looking down at her. Her hair was a mess and her breast were still covered by her bra but he knew what was being concealed.

"Nick", Jess said barely audible as she held out her hand to him as an invitation.

He took off his pants, leaving on his boxers as he crawled onto the bed over her body. He began to kiss down he body; her neck, her collarbone, the swell of her breast that was exposed. He tugged at her bra strap breathing the word "off". She arched her back so that he could reach behind her and take off the offensive article of clothing. His mouth was instantly back on her body as he kissed her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Jess gasp at the intense contact. He felt so good, his mouth was wonderful as his tongue circled her nipple drawing a small moan out of her.

She whimpered in protest as he took his mouth off of her nipple. He chuckled against her the skin of her stomach as her planted soft kisses down her body. She hadn't even registered that he was getting really close to the place she wanted him most until he was pulling down her pants and her panties.

"Oh God." Jess whispered as Nick kissed the inside of her thighs before kissing her outer lips. She inhaled sharply grabbing a handful of Nick's hair causing him to immediately stop.

"Jess, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just keep going."

Nick put his back in between her legs and used his fingers to spread her licking a long stroke from her opening to the top of her sex. She slowly let out a quiet moan reveling in the feeling of that first lick. She looked down at him and saw a wicked smile on his face before he put his tongue that famous bundle of nerves and began lapping at it furiously.

"Oh Nick, oh god", Jess cried trying to stay quiet. Staying quiet was becoming a bit of a challenge as he inserted a finger into her pumping slowly.

"God Jess you're so tight and wet and goodness you taste good."

The dirty talk was going be her doing. She felt the orgasm building to its peak as his tongue continued to do sinful things to her body. The room was filled with her moans as he added another finger to the festivities. Her back and she began to quiver as her cum drenched Nick's hand and spread on his tongue as he licked every bit of it off of her.

"That was wonderful", said as Nick sat back on his heels between her legs.

She sat up on her and looked down at him. Her eyes grew wide as she took him in. She had seen him naked but when that had happened things were placid but now in his erected state Jess felt intimidated. He looked to where her eyes were focused and couldn't help feel smug. He took off his underwear and crawled up her body until they were face to with her forearms on either side of her head.

"Are you sure about this Jess?"

She nodded unable to speak as she felt him pressed against her entrance. He pushed into her and she felt herself stretching to him, she had to stretch quite a bit.

"Geez Jess, you're so tight." Nick struggled to get completely inside her and he finally di he knew that this was not going to last as long as he hoped it would. Jess tightened her thighs around him and rotated her hips causing Nick too let out a deep groan. He grabbed her hip to hold them still, he needed to remember how this feels. The feeling of being inside her and enveloping him completely. It was something he wanted to feel for a long time.

"Nick I need this, please move for me."

He did as she asked and began to move himself in and out of her slowly pulling out and quickly pushing in with circular movements. Jess bit and kissed at the skin of his neck to keep herself from screaming out. She started to move against him and meet him thrust for thrust. The room began to feel with the moans and groans that were emitting from them.

Nick knew he was coming close and as Jess moans grew louder he knew she was too. He reached down between them and began massaging the small bundle of nerves there. Jess moaned loudly into the room, thoughts of being quiet long forgotten.

"I need to come for me, Jess", Nick said now pounding into her with quick, deep strokes.

Jess dug her nails into his back as she felt herself not falling but jumping over the edge. Nick's name fell from her mouth over and over again. As she clamped around him he released inside her. Her spasms and contractions milking everything out of him.

They were covered in sweat and breathing hard a she rested his head in the valley between her breasts and her legs remained on either side him.

"Jess?"

"Hm?"

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

Jess giggled and ran her fingers through his hair before pulling him to her mouth and kissing him deeply.

"Yes, I enjoyed that a lot."

Nick rolled off of her pulling her with him so that she laid in his chest. She reached down and pulled the floral comforter over them and they fell asleep just like that.


End file.
